OC Warriors High
by calypso333
Summary: Welcome to OC Warriors High! Its the warrior cats as human highschoolers, but with you and I’s OCs! Join the characters as they embark on a journey through highschool, navigating through drama, realtionships, the dreaded homework, and whatever problems may present themselves to the Warriors. And there will be a lot of problems...
1. Introducing Warriors High!

I slide a smooth brass key into the lock of my dorm room, room 333 exactly. I take a deep breath, prepared to start my new life at Warriors Highschool. _Unlocking this door is they start of something new and wonderful, _I think, smiling softly. Taking a deep breath, I tune the key, closing my eyes for, I don't know, dramatic tension. The key's jammed. "Way to ruin my moment, universe," I grumble, wiggling the key a little, then turning it.

It works this time, and I open my door. My roommate, whoever she is, isn't here yet. The room is completely empty. I can tell it hasn't been used in a while, except for the occasional janitor or cleaning person. It's spacious, with a large window that has an awesome view outside. On each side of the window there's a surprisingly comfy looking bed, each with a small nightstand next to it. At the end the beds are desks. The room is a rectangle, and I notice two doors, directly across from each other, spaced at the longer sides.

I cross over to one, twist the handle, and find a bathroom equipped with two sinks, a toilet, shower, mirror, and medicine cabinets.

The other room is a closet for two. Can you believe it? A highschool dorm room has a _walk in closet! _I gotta say, for a dorm room, it's awesome. A sheet of paper is taped to the window, I notice, when I leave the closet and examine the rest of the room.

Frecklestripe, Year Two, Course One, Sky Quarter

That's me! This year, I'm not a newbie any more. When your a year one, nothing exciting really happens. I mean, you get sorted into quarters, of which there are five, Thunder, Wind, River, Sky, And Shadow, but you don't get to stay in dorm rooms or participate in a ton of cool activities. You stay home with your parents, who at that point are only there to get you ready for year two. When you become a year two, your memory of any family besides siblings is wiped. You can't do anything about it, so no one was really close to their parents anyway. It's not a huge loss. Course one means you chose the normal route. Course Two is a specialized course in medicine. Only a few take it.

I turn my attention back to the paper. It reads-

Moriah, Year Two, Course One, Shadow Quarter 

Beneath the two headlines are our student ID pictures. I take a moment to look at mine. My hair is dark brown, but streaked with cream-white and gray. My hair naturally ombrés to ginger at the tips, and in the picture it's lose and wavy. My eyes, which have heterochromia, are a teal-blue shade and pale golden. A little bit of makeup, very natural, is applied to my tanned features. Freckles cover my nose. I wasn't named Frecklestripe for no reason. My pale orange sundress that I took the picture in is actually what I'm wearing now. A lot of people say orange is a bad color, but some people CAN make it work. But not, like, neon orange. That's just gross.

I then look at my roommate. I'm surprised she isn't a Sky Quarter as well, but I guess the school doesn't really care about that. I can tell just by looking at her she's short, because her shoulders are barely in the frame. She's pretty, with curly, shoulder length blonde hair and heathery-blue eyes. She has a rounded face that's soft looking, but something about the glint in her gaze tells me she's anything but soft. I notice that she too has freckles, but not nearly as many as me. Tearing my gaze away from my new roommate's picture, I look around.

I plop my suitcases down on the left bed. Closer to the closet. I kick my sandals off, and the wood flooring is cool benath my feet, so I step onto the blue-gray rug. It's lush, and my feet sink into it. Pulling out my bed set, I began to make my new bed, arranging the soft pale orange sheets and quilts. At one point, I come across my favorite stuffed animal. A small cream colored bear, with an embroidered face and fuzzy velveteen ears. I prop it up against my various pillows, smiling at it.

It will take me forever to unpack all my stuff, but at least I can jazz up my side of the room. Another note on the wall reads "Students are allowed to personalize walls and furniture to their taste." Awesome. I reach into my suitcase, grabbing a box labeled fragile. Tearing it open, I see stacks of pictures, a box of nails, and a small hammer.

I have no idea how I managed to get into the school with a hammer. But I did, so whatever. I begin hanging the pictures on the blue-gray walls. Most of them are images of beautiful sunsets, aside from the occasional selfie of me and my bestie Lionfrost. All in matching pale orange frames. My favorite picture is an adorable selfie of me and Lionfrost in front of a sunset. Someone else was taking the picture but I forget who.

Our arms are slung around each other, heads bent together, half smiling and half laughing. We're wearing semi-matching outfits, Lionfrost in a cute white tank top and dark blue skinny jeans, me in another sundress, but this time it's white and I wear a brown belt. On my feet are slightly dressy brown flip flops, and Lionfrost wears strappy brown sandals. Our hair is in braids, except hers is longer and more put together, since she always wears braids. Mine is messy and slightly windblown. But I still love the picture.

The sunset in the background is beautiful. Our backs are illuminated with the rosy glow, making us look magical. Clouds stray across the sky in wisps, turned orange by the fiery sun plastered in the pink sky. It's beautiful.

I hang that picture front and center, now even more excited to see Lionfrost for the first time in moons. My beautiful best friend, with her long strawberry blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and perfect figure. She's really pretty. Prettier than me when I'm trying my hardest and she isn't trying at all. But no way am I jealous, because not only is she beautiful, she's the best friend any girl could ask for.

Suddenly I hear an extremely loud thump. I wheel around, and there, standing in my doorway, is Moriah. A bright blue suitcase had dropped out of my new roommate's hands and exploded on the floor, spilling out into the hallway.

"Oops," she mutters, glancing up at me sheepishly.

Great Stars, I think this is gonna be a long year.


	2. Introducing Not The Best Roommate

**Hey! So, it's the author here! Frecklestripe333! During the end of this chapter, I'm introducing y'all to a submitted OC from Crimson.Rasberry. At this point I believe I have about 7 OCs asked to be included? I'll start adding all of the characters as the chapters progress, and in the mean time if you would like to have an OC submitted please follow this form~**

**Name, gender, Quarter, year, appearance, and personality. Thank you!**

My stuff is everywhere. The girl in my- _our _room, is looking at me like I'm crazy or something. Everything about her is... well perfect. Her bed is already made, pictures hung in her side of the room, all of it a shade of pale orange. She wears an attractive dress, her hair curled loosely and not a strand out of place. Nice, neat, and coordinated.

Meanwhile I've already managed to make a mess and I haven't even lived here for three seconds. I glance at my stuff, then look up at her again. The surprise melts of her face, to be replaced with pursed lips, raised eyebrows, and the look like she wants to say something, but won't becomes it might come off as snotty. This is who I'm rooming with? "Little help?" I ask, kicking a lose shirt into the dorm room.

"You must be Moriah," she remarks, crossing the room briskly to me.

I open my mouth to snap back, then pause. She's already bent down, gathered all of my shirts, draped them across her left arm, and set them down on my bed. How does she do that so fast?

"I'm Frecklestripe," my new roommate mutters, looking in distaste at my wrinkled clothes.

I toss my azure suitcase to the side, and it clatters on the floor with a loud thud. Turning around to the doorway where the rest of my stuff is, I see a lanky girl with night black hair streaked in white trip over my bag of belongings. She catches herself, regaining her posture and brushing off her lose green T shirt.

The girl looks at me and says sorry in a way I can tell she knows it's my fault she tripped, but she's gonna be polite anyway. "Hey Mintleaf!" Frecklestripe chimes in, offering the dark haired girl a smile, "How's Wind Quarter?"

Mintleaf gives Frecklestripe a half smile in return and replies, "Good," before turning and striding down the hall.

I dart over and grab the bag before anyone else trips. Setting it lightly down on the desk at the foot of my bed, I began to sort through the contents, tossing some aside and making messy piles of other things.

I notice Frecklestripe biting down on her lower lip, squeezing her hands together. Her gaze keeps darting between my wrinkled clothes and unorganized stuff. "You okay?" I ask tentatively, eyeing her.

"I have OCD. Just a little thing," she replies, tearing herself away from my stuff.

_Great, _I think, _I'm literally one of the messiest people alive._

Frecklestripe goes back to her one, neat suitcase, and I look back at my duffel bag. That's where I put everything else besides clothing articles. My art supplies, the few books I own, some makeup, little toys and stuff, hair supplies, and random things I wanted to bring with me. I may be a year two, but this is only my first year at Warriors High.

Suddenly two ear piercing ringing sounds emit from the top drawer in our desks. Frecklestripe gasps and drops the bag she's holding. I shriek, before blushing and pulling open the drawer. A sleek silver phone rings again, louder this time, and I pick it up and answer it. Frecklestripe does the same.

"This is a test call for Moriah, year two, Shadow Quarter. Does your YouPhone work? A simple yes or no will do. This is an automated message, sent to every student here." A smooth female voice speaks.

"Yes, my YouPhone works. Thank you," I reply, now excited to check out my new phone.

I didn't have one at home. I didn't have a lot of things at home. I learned pretty quickly when I got here that no one knew their homes or families any more though, and I wouldn't trade not having a phone for not knowing my family and having one. I never went through the memory wiping process, and when I found out about it, I was glad I didn't. I'd hate not knowing who my parents were. They're awesome.

Frecklestripe has already set hers to charge and continues arranging her stuff. Perfectly in order. I wonder what'd it be like to have OCD and _not _be messy. A girl can dream.

"Oh my god! We're gonna be late. Come on!" Suddenly Frecklestripe's hand is on my wrist and she's dragging me out the door.

"For what? Huh?" I ask, confused, stumbling over my own foot.

"The first day assembly. You'll see," Frecklestripe replies, letting go off my wrist and rushing down the hall.

"Wait! I have no idea what that is! Or how to even get there!" I cry, desperately trying not to lose sight of her long hair and dress in the crowd.

I ram into a short brunette in front of me. Gasping, I start apologizing profusely. She backs up a few steps, surprise etched across her tanned features.

"Sorry!" I repeat, once again, "It's so crowded in here and I have literally no idea where I'm going."

She gives a little nod, and asks in a quiet voice, "Are you looking for the auditorium?"

"Yeah! Do you know where it is?" I reply, my heather eyes gleaming.

The aqua eyed girl looks a little put off by my bubbly tone. I think back to when my sister Rose told me that no one was quite as enthusiastic as me. She actually said loud instead of enthusiastic, but same difference.

"Yeah. Would you like to come with me? I can walk you there," She queries softly, tilting her head slightly, almost like a puppy.

"That'd be great! I'm Moriah. Shadow Quarter, year two! Happy to meet ya!" I chirp, extending my hand only to be shoved into by a group of unruly guys.

"Oakholly. Year two in Shadow Quarter as well. It's a.. pleasure to meet you."

She seems cool. Cool enough to ignore the pause between the words It's a, and pleasure.


	3. Introducing The First Assembly

**This chapter, I'll be using Spongekit36's OC Lilymoon and Jack The Dragon's OC Moorstream. Many more to come, and thanks for submitting OCs! Note- I use cannon cats in the warriors series because I don't have enough OCs to fill all the positions.**

**Honeyspark's POV**

Head held high, feet flat on the floor, chin up, back straight. That's how we're taught to sit in band. I play flute in the WH band. Our band teacher Tree stands on his... whatever you call it, waiting to raise his baton and start conducting our school song. As I scan the rows of restless students waiting to start, I notice two girls slip in quietly, a little late. I recognize one, a Shadow Quarter girl I think is named Oakholly, but the other is new.

I watch, smirking softly as the new girl attempts to sit down at the back of River Quarter. Oakholly grabs her wrist and leads her towards Shadow Quarter. I wonder if she's a year one, or just new. Heck, I'm a year two in River Quarter, and I probably would have made the same mistake so I can't blame her.

"Hey, Honeyspark, I think he's about to start," I hear a voice whisper, and I turn and see Lilymoon.

Lilymoon is the best flute in our band. She's getting her own solo, and I doubt she's even nervous. Lilymoon is quiet and calm and nice, everything you _want _to be but can never quite pull it off. Even whispering I'm louder than her when I reply, "Great! I can't wait. The sooner we get this over with, sooner I can go sit with my friends again."

The white haired girl laughs, before snapping her green gaze to Tree as he holds up his baton. The room goes quiet, and I feel a shiver of excitement as I bring my flute to my lips.

If you were in band, the very first thing you were taught was the school song. Tree drills it in so hard, if someone just hummed the first note, you have a reflex to grab your instrument and finish it for them.

It pays off though, because as I play along with the rest of the band, I know we sound awesome. When we reach the second high trill, the band goes silent except for the low brass and percussion. Lilymoon springs into action, beautiful notes pouring out of her flute. Damn, wish I could play like that.

As she finishes, the room erupts into a cheery applause. Everyone likes Lilymoon. She's just so darn nice. But there's one voice you can hear above everyone else, and I look over to see Rippleheart standing up and clapping so hard, I swear I can see that his hands are red from here. That's Lilymoon's boyfriend. I glance over at her and she's blushing and smiling like a little girl who just got a puppy. Couple goals, am I right?

The small pause for applause after Lilymoon's solo ends, and the rest of the band joins in. We finish the song with a fermata, and Tree hold us there for two counts before lowering his baton and stepping aside to gesture to us. The room claps wildly again. The velvety curtains close, and as quietly as possible, the band exits through the back door as teachers swarm the stage, stacking our chairs and pulling them away. We pause to put our instruments away into our cases, and at this I slide over to meet one of my friends, Mistywhisker. Her and her twin Graymoon, also my friend, greet me with smiles.

We haven't seen each other in, like two months. Summer break was pretty long this year, and everyone, and I mean _everyone, _was busy. Band kids start to file into the auditorium, filling up empty seats. The three of us head to the River Quarter section, chatting all the way. I slide next to my friends Darkrain and Tallflower. "Hey," I whisper, before looking up at the stage.

Tucking a strand of my long golden hair behind my ear, my wide green eyes catch sight of a pretty young woman with short black hair making her way to the microphone. I know her, she's Moorstream from Wind Quarter, a year three. She won student of the year last year, so I believe that means she gives a welcoming speech now. Pushing up my glasses, I watch her, wondering what she'll say.

"Welcome to Warriors High!" Moorstream announces, her voice strong and friendly, "We're happy to have y'all! I'm Moorstream, your MC for this assembly. First things first, here at WH we have four different quarters. Wind, River, Sky, Shadow, And Thunder! All year ones are sorted into one of the four quarters here. If you hear anything about a Star Quarter, don't worry! That's the staff! Each quarter is specialized in a certain activity, but you can branch out and try other things as well!"

Moorstream continues on, engaging the unruly crowd of high schoolers with jokes and fun facts. I already know all this stuff, because I'm a year two, but I keep quiet and listen anyway. As I tune back into Moorstream's speaking, I realize she's finishing up about the four quarters. "And that my friends are the four quarters at Warriors High!"

I lean forward in my seat, only to hear the girl in front of me say in a low voice, "That's not all of them."

I narrow my eyes. The girl in front of me is Icyheart, frankly a very rude student who acts one way in front of kids and another in front of adults. Whatever. She probably was talking about Star Quarter. It's still a weird thing to say though.

"Girls dorm rooms are on the 3rd and 4th floor. Boys dorms are on the 5th and 6th. Classrooms are on the 1st and 2nd. Yes, I know, this place is huge! Sadly, our elevators are out of service right now. The staff asks that no student tries to use them, no matter how long it takes to to use the stairs. Thank you! Now, on to your schedules!" Moorstream's voice floats through the room, and a large example schedule appears.

The students, particularly the guys, mutter in disappointment at the elevator news.

"This is a year one example schedule. You have your core classes, PE, and band, though band is optional. Sports teams are closed for year ones, but don't fret because you have that to look forward to in year two!"

Suddenly I feel a tap on my lap. I look down, and a sloppily folded piece of paper sits there. I open it, and see Tallflower's dainty script.

_563-9083 (author note- fake number) and 304 - that's my new phone number and room. _

I see where Darkrain added this,

_Here's mine! 428-0736 (also fake #) and 300 _

I slip my new phone out of the black leather purse I'm carrying. I quickly program their numbers into it, making notes about their room numbers, then jot down my own number and dorm room, then pass it back to them. Mistywhisker and Graymoon have already synced theirs up, and I whisper them my number too.

As I look back up at the stage, I see Lionheart, one of the three launguage arts teachers take the mic. "At this point we will be excusing the year two's to finish setting up your dorm rooms. You may take the rest of the day to do this. Years three and four, stay here. Year ones may follow Russetfur to the gym for the rest of your introduction to WH. Thank you!"

Excitedly, I get up with a fourth of the River Quarter. As we file out the doors, back to our dorm rooms, I notice Icyheart again, talking to a guy I've certainly never seen before. New student probably. He looks... different. Cute actually. Thick golden hair streaked with reddish brown, and copper eyes. His face is shadowed by a black hoodie, hood pulled almost all the way up.

Icyheart flounces out the door, and suddenly he looks up. He's looking right at me! Gasping, I look down and rush out the door after my friends. Trying to put his face out of my mind, I wonder who my roommate will be. The band kids didn't get to go to dorm rooms yet. I haven't even seen what they look like. I heard it has a walk in closet. A walk in closet! I also heard that you might end up with a different quarter kid as your roommate. Now I'm hell of curious.

For some reason, all the sudden I feel like I'm being watched. Instinctively, I look behind me. The new guy's copper gaze meets mine and I yelp a little. Running to catch up with my friends, I keep checking behind me to see if he's still watching me. Whoever he is, he's _creepy! _


	4. Minor Typo! Not Part Of Story

**Hey! I was reading over my latest chapter, and I realized a typo. In paragraph 13, Moorstream states "And those are the four quarters at Warriors High!" It's meant to say five! Forgot about Sky Quarter! There is meant to be dramatic suspense when Icyheart says your forgot one, _not meaning Sky Quarter! _Sorry about this! **


	5. Introducing- Wait I Didn’t Say That!

**Hey! This chapter I'll ****be using Ivystorm's OC Mintfeather (I have a feeling ****she will be very fun writing), Reviewer's OC Nightfall, And Jack The Dragon's OC Hornettail! Remember to use this form if you'd like to submit an OC~ Name, Gender, Year, Quarter, Course, Appearance, and Personality!**

**Rowanjump's POV**

I trudge up the sleek tiled stairs. Did I _really _have to get placed at the sixth floor? And room 699! Literal hell. The ONLY good thing about my room is I get to room with three people. One of those three people happens to be one of my good friends, Hornettail. The other guy is a student by the name of Nightfall. I didn't know him until now, but he seems pretty cool.

He's the quiet type, kinda laid back and gets straight A's in school. I might ask him to tutor me. Hornettail seems to like him too, which is good because they are kinda like, complete opposites.

Halfway through the fourth floor, I hear a voice. "Hey Rowan!"

Whipping my head around, I see my girlfriend, Softsong, perched on the railing. I smile, wave, and turn back. But her voice sounds different. Something urges me to look back again, so I do. What the hell. That isn't Softsong!

"Wait... who are you?" I hiss, narrowing my amber eyes.

"Oh my stars! Rowan! It's Sweetflower! I changed up my look a little, like it?" The girl hops off the railing, prancing over to me.

Looking closer I recognize her now. Sweetflower is a Thunder quarter, like me, although I'm not used to seeing her like this. Usually she's tanned, with vibrant green eyes, and long curly, Jet black hair streaked in brown. Now, she's blue eyed with short silver dyed hair just above her shoulders. It's patched in white, and perfectly straight. Sweetflower's skin tone is a pasty pale. She looks exactly like Softsong. So similar, it's creepy. Like, _really creepy. _

"Why do you look like my girlfriend?" I ask slowly, backing up an inch.

"You have a girlfriend? That's news to me. I didn't know I looked like anyone. I just wanted to change up my look, that is SUCH a coincidence I happen to look exactly like your girlfriend Softsong," she drawls innocently, tilting her head like a puppy being trained.

Her eyes are wide, almost so wide she looks insane. A thought strikes menlike a lightning bolt and I question, "I thought you didn't know I had girlfriend. How do you know her name?"

Sweetflower's quiet for a second. "You told me," she speaks up, "remember? When I came over to you, you said 'Why do you look like my girlfriend Softsong!"

I don't remember saying that. Huh. Sweetflower's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Anyway, you off to your room?"

"Yeah! It's on the sixth floor though. Super tiring to get there. One things for sure, I cannot _wait _for the elevators be to fixed," I reply, running a hand through my spiky reddish brown hair.

"Totally. Floor six and 699 as your room number? That must be really crappy. Hey, if you ever need a water break in your way up, stop by my dorm room, 404, and I'll hook ya up," she giggles.

I start to laugh as well, then pause. "Wait- how'd you know my room number?"

Sweetflower's gaze flicks to the side for a split second. "You told me. When I asked you if you were going to your room, you said 'Yeah! It's on the sixth floor, room 699, though."

I narrow my eyes. I really don't remember saying that. This is getting weird. Feeling uncomfortable, I say, "Well, I should be going. Hornettail asked me to meet him at my dorm, don't wanna be late. Talk to ya later, Sweetflower."

She looks disappointed for a second, but brightens up and replies, "Totally! See ya Rowan!"

I walk quickly up the rest of the stairs, honestly feeling creeped out. As I near my room though, I hear raised voices and I forget about Sweetflower.

A short brunette faces my roommate Hornettail, waving around her phone and appears to be having a heated discussion with him. Hornettail stands with his arms crossed in front of our door, preventing her from getting in. As I near them, I open my mouth to say something and get a mouth full of her hair as she flips it dramatically.

Startled, I stumble back a few steps and the girl turns and glares at me. Spitting out her hair, I snap, "What the hell is going on?"

The girl opens her mouth, but Hornettail beats her to it.

"_Mintfeather _wants to come into our room and take a selfie in front of our window because apparently we have the best view. I keep telling her to go away but she can't take no for an answer," Hornettail growls, narrowing his amber eyes at her.

"I _need _a first day of school selfie!" Mintfeather screeches, stomping her foot.

It was clear she didn't have any intention of leaving, so I pulled Hornettail to the side and whispered, "Just let her in. The sooner she takes the stupid picture the sooner she'll leave."

Hornettail sighs, but nods and opens the door. Sticking her nose in the air, Mintfeather sashays into my room like she owns the place. How annoying could she be? Nightfall glances up from his bed that he's sitting on, gaze questioning. I cross to him, plopping down on his bed and muttering, "That's Mintfeather. She insisited on a selfie for the first day of school. Wouldn't leave until she got it, and was giving Hornetta-"

I don't get to finish because suddenly Mintfeather decides to start blasting that new song "Good as Hell" by Lizzie out of her phone's speakers. Hornettail glares at her, almost shouting, "What the **insert swear word**! Turn that off!"

Mintfeather flips her hair yet again and replies, "No way. I can't take a good selfie unless I FEEL good. And this song helps, so don't criticize me because I know how to take a good selfie!"

At this point even Nightfall, who's usually super patient, is looking annoyed.

Hornettail mutters, "And don't criticize me because I know how to throw a good punch."

I don't think anyone was supposed to hear it, but I did so I smirk anyway. Mintfeather positions herself in front of the window, switches off her music, and turns on her camera. And- wait, starts taking a video?

"Hey guys!" She chirps, "It's Mintfeather, coming time you from, drumroll please... Warriors High! Year one everybody! I've been waiting for this! I'm about to take a selfie shoot in front of this awesome view in room 699 on the literal sixth floor. It took _forever _to get here, but totally worth it even though _some_body tried to kick me out! The nerve of him. Anyway, I'm gonna start now so byeee!"

She shuts off the video, and holds up her phone. I roll my eyes. Figures, she's a year one. Arrogance won't get her far here. Just wait until she meets Jayfeather, one of the course two teachers.

"Hm. You know what? The view isn't as good as I thought," Mintfeather says, looking out the window in obvious distaste, "I'm taking my selfies somewhere else."

Nightfall looks at me, mouthing, "Seriously?" And Hornettail throws his hands up in exaggeration.

As she flounces out of my room, she knocks a book of the small table next to the door. Doesn't even stop. As she trots down the hall, I hear her say, "Oops," her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Who does she think she is?" I grumble, walking over to the fallen book, putting it back and closing the door.

"I don't know who she _thinks _she is, but I'll tell you what she is, the most annoying person ever invented," Nightfall chimes in, Hornettail nodding in agreement.

Well, at least I have good roommates.


	6. Introducing A Big Problem

**Hey! So at this point, the story has 13 reviews I think? That's awesome! It's great to know people actually like my story So many nice remarks and stuff, and my list for OCs to use is at 21 right now. Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who said something nice about my story!!! Anyway, this chapter I'll won't be using any of your OCs, but I can promise some next chapter **

Mintleaf's POV

My new campus is beautiful. A hell of a lot prettier then my junior high campus. Even the rooms are gorgeous. But I guess a boarding school would _have _to be attractive, because no one wants to stay at blue painted dump.

I pick at my nail polish, chipping away at the pale pink. I should be unpacking, like my roommate Cherrypine, but I procrastinate way to much to actually do that stuff. I bet I'll be sleeping without any comforters tonight. At least I don't get cold easily. Wind Quarter naturally comes from windy places I think, so it's in our blood that we're used to it.

Crossing the small quad at the back of the school, I plop down on a wide bench. On a pole next to me, I see a poster tacked up to my eye level. In swirly blue-gray and dark green (our school colors) script, the poster reads-

_Back to School Dance! Friday, next week in the gym! Starts at 5:00, ends at 10:30. Students can come and go as they please, though the staff encourages your presence! Bring you dates, and get ready for an awesome time! _

Smiling, I grab my phone and snap a picture. Texting it to all of my three contacts, I tell them to forward it to other people. I love dances. I'm kinda shy and usually parties really aren't my thing, but I've danced since I was four. Half of my dance memories are foggy, or just plain gone since they involved my parents, but I love it. Ballet and contemporary. I still dance, and I get lessons from a lady named Whitetail. She used to be a Wind Quarter here as well.

My phone dings, and I wince. Mental note to change my ringtone. Cherrypine sends a happy face emoji, a confetti popper emoji, and a thumbs up. I swear she never uses words.

_I'm sorry, could you translate that? _

I message, laughing to myself. Cherrypine just sends an eye roll emoji. Great Stars. I put down my phone, and rummage through my purse I hung over my shoulder, trying to find my chapstick. Finally, I grab it and pull it out. My lips are so fricking dry.

Suddenly my vision goes black. A cold hand covers my eyes, the other slapped over my mouth. At first I almost think it's one of my friends and Im going to hear "Guess who!" But then, the person's thing and pointer finger close over my nose and I suddenly can't breathe. My panicked mind only registers one thought. _You're being attacked! _

My first reflex it to dart forward, so I attempt this. And I fail miserably. The hands jerk me back so viscously, my neck hurts. A scream wells in the back of my throat, but nothing comes out. Trying desperately to escape, I jab my elbows back. They meet nothing but air. My fear grows a mile a minute. What the **insert panicked swear word**! I hear an angry grunt, and I realize it's a guy.

Suddenly, one hand uncovers my eyes. I gasp and try to turn and see who the hell is attacking me. Instead the guy jabs the side of my head and smashes it into the bench. I cry out, finally able to scream as blood trickles into my eyes. I feel faint. I'm losing consciousness quickly, I know I am.

Then everything is black.

Cherrypine's POV

I wander through the campus, snapping pictures here and there with my phone. I decided to take a break from unpacking, and I'm up for a coffee. Shooting Mintleaf a quick text asking if she wants to come as well, I toss my salmon-pink ponytail.

I wait. Nothing. That's weird. Mintleaf and I were legit just talking. "Hm," I muse, sending one more message asking where she is.

I hear a ding in the distance. It sounds like a phone going off. I wonder who else is there. Maybe they'll get some coffee with me instead. I round a corner and step ont o the small quad. I see a girl slumped over on a bench. Wait- is that Mintleaf?

"Mintleaf?" I call.

I step closer and know it's her. Her purse and raven black hair. That's when I see the blood.

"Mintleaf!" I shout, worry edging my voice as I run over to her.

My roommate isn't breathing. "MINTLEAF!" I shriek, feeling faint and swaying on my feet.

I fumble for my phone, shaky hands dialing 9-1-1.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"My friend! ...bleeding from her forehead... won't wake up... help please... she might be dead... please don't be dead"_


	7. Introducing Very Worried Highschoolers

**Hehehe how'd y'all like the last chapter :D Poor Mintleaf. Unfortunately this is only the start of me torturing OCs. Anyway, the OCs being used for this chapter are Rosespark and Blackcherry from Crimson Raspberry, Dawnfire from Conifeather, Honeysong, Sparkheart, and Foxbreeze from ANONYMOUS, and Snowstrike from Gladebreeze! I'm pulling together the whole Sky gang **

Hawkfall's POV, One Day Later

Worst first day ever. In the history of first days, I'm sure of it. News about Mintleaf traveled faster than the speed of light. By this morning everyone knew. At least we had a good three quarters of the day.

Breakfast is bleak. Either no ones talking, or the only thing anyone's talking bout' is Mintleaf. I don't know her very well, like at all, and I don't think many do. She's shy apparently, which would explain a lot of stuff. I think Mintleaf was on the dance committee? Eh, whatever.

Snowstrike says I'm not taking this seriously enough. But like, as far as I know she's not in life threatening danger so... the only bad thing is whoever attacked her hasn't been caught. Don't get me wrong, that's still bad, but not as bad, right?

I look up, and wave over Snowstrike. He smiles, nods, and starts walking over to me from the other side of our huge cafeteria. As he navigates through the unruly crowd, trying to get to my table, a trio of Shadow Quarter kids form what looks like a three person wall. One of them snatched his orange juice of his tray, and the other two ram into his shoulders, knocking him off balance.

I feel my fists clench, narrowing my hazel eyes. The orange juice didn't even cost money! They could have gotten one themselves! Snowstrike stumbles a little, managing to keep the rest of his tray intact, and hurries over to me looking dejected.

"Ignore them. Karma will kick their @$$'s one day, dude," I sigh, shooting the Shadow kids a death glare.

It looks could kill, they'd be dead, I swear. Snowstrike just waves it off, like swatting away a fly. I know it bothers him, how is he so much more chill than me? Suddenly, in a blur of motion, our table is crowded by... girls?

Rosespark, Blackcherry, Dawnfire, Honeysong, Sparkheart, Foxbreeze, Frecklestripe, and, Great Stars, Lionfrost.

Snowstrike looks at me, his gaze playful. He knows I like Lionfrost. Like, a lot. If he says even a word, I'll be digging his grave in no time. Swiftly kicking him under the table, I look up at all eight of the Sky Quarter girls. "Uhh, can we help you?" I ask, regretting everything as soon as the words come out of my mouth.

If probably sounded rude. Way to make a good first impression, Hawkfall. Lionfrost might get the wrong idea, then I'll never have a chance, and... I'm getting worked up, aren't I? Snowstrike says I'm the most chill person ever (maybe to chill), unless it comes to Lionfrost.

Sighing internally, I wait for their answer. Dawnfire speaks up first, her voice ringing out over the clamor of the cafeteria. "We need a seat. This place is crowded as hell, and this was one of the only open tables. It was here or sit with Shadow Quarter kids."

I nod. Shadow Quarter really seems to not like us for some reason. We try to be nice, but maybe it runs in their blood to not like people. Dawnfire's voice breaks through my thoughts once again. "So can we sit?"

My heart leaps into my throat. I'm about to say no, out of fear I'll make a fool out of myself, but Snowstrike nods enthusiastically and chirps, "Sit on down!"

I curse Snowstrike silently, and the girls swarm our table. At one point, Lionfrost goes to sit down a little ways away from me when Dawnfire yelps and cries, "Lionfrost that spot is super dirty! Crumbs all over it, you _have _to sit here!"

The year two shoves Lionfrost towards me, sitting her down _right next to me. _Snowstrike's mouth twitches, but he says nothing, and Lionfrost just looks at Dawnfire in confusion and sits. I swore this table was clean. It's the first meal of the year, and I was the first to sit here. Dawnfire just smiles to herself and plops down.

"Hey..." I begin lamely, and Lionfrost waves and grabs her bagel.

Blackcherry and Honeysong look awkward around so many people, Blackcherry constantly twisting her messy dark braid. Honeysong stares wide-eyed at everyone, huddled next to Sparkheart and Foxbreeze. Meanwhile Rosespark attempts to engage everyone in conversation, though no one looks interested.

Frecklestripe is quiet, arranging the food on her plate perfectly, straightening utensils and lining up her food. Lionfrost smiles at everyone but her smile looks fake and worry masks everyone's faces. Dawnfire eats slowly, as if waiting for something to happen.

"So what do ya think happened to Mintleaf?" I ask.

I hadn't meant to but the words slipped out. It's a sore subject, I shouldn't have brought it up. But I planned on asking Snowstrike about it anyway so what's the harm?

"I think whoever attacked her is messed up. Seriously. If it had been me, it would have went a little different though. No one lays a hand on me and gets away with it," Sparkheart snaps, cracking her knuckles for effect.

Mental note to not get on her bad side.

Honeysong speaks up, her voice small but sweet. "Maybe it was an accident? We don't know the whole story."

Who raised this girl? Obviously you cannot _accidentally _attack and knock someone out. Oof, that sounds rude. "I don't think that's how it works, Honeysong," Sparkheart replies, giving a little shrug.

Honeysong bites her lip, and nods, and goes back to eating her donut. "It's scary for one thing," Blackcherry finally says softly, not looking up from the notebook she's doodling in.

Rosespark nods. "I really hope she's okay! And I hope it _never _happens again. Poor Mintleaf. I should send her a get well soon card. We could all sign it, and get some flowers, chocolates, stuff like that. Blackcherry could even draw her a picture!"

Tucking a stand of her dark brown hair behind her ear to reveal a small rose, Rosespark grins cheerily at her sister. Blackcherry sinks down in her seat, mock glaring at her younger sister. Foxbreeze busts in, announcing, "Or I could! When I was in middle school, I entered an art contest and won. The judges said mine was so good there were no questions asked about who the winner was."

Honeysong smiles at Foxbreeze, complimenting the ginger softly. Foxbreeze bows in her seat, then says, "A River Quarter was talking about how it might have been a jealous ex boyfriend. How cool is that!"

"Not cool at all," Frecklestripe hisses, glaring at Foxbreeze with a flaring gaze.

I, personally, think that would be awesome. Like the plot out of a dramatic movie. And since I want to be a director when I grow up, it sounds even cooler.

Suddenly a loud voice cracks over the PA system.

_"Attention students. The staff realizes that many of you are worried about the recent events concerning Mintleaf and the school. The staff is working hard to find the culprit, and in the meantime, we are reporting that Mintleaf is..."_

**This concludes our chapter! Cliffhanger, don't you guys love that? Also- y'all can submit OC staff members as well, using the form Name, Age, Subject they teach, Quarter/Previous Quarter, and Appearance! See ya next chapter! **


	8. Introducing Good News

**Heya kids. Welcome to another chapter of OC Warriors High, where it's not even the third day of school and someone's already in the hospital! This chapter I'll be using Rainfeather, Bluesplash, and Redfox from Azrakatz. Sorry for not updating sooner **

**Flareshine's POV **

_"... fine. Mintleaf will be perfectly fine. Thank you for tuning in students, and know you are safe here at Warriors High."_

Haha, very funny. If we were really safe, Mintleaf wouldn't be in the hospital because she was literally _attacked on school grounds. _

But I cheer anyway. I am glad to know Mintleaf is okay. She's one of my closest friends. Screw that fact our Quarters hated each other for seven years straight. Thunder Quarter can kiss my butt. As I let out a whoop and smile, I listen to the chorus of kids chiming in as well. "Oh thank the stars... I'm so glad she's okay... I was soooo worried... Thank goodness..."

And the occasional "Who's Mintleaf? Why aren't they telling us about the girl who got attacked?!"

I swear my IQ is too high for half the people here. Next to me, Bluesplash and Rainfeather chatter excitedly, and the crowd dies down again.

I slouch down in my seat, allowing my long, straight, mottled brown hair to fall over my face. I guess that's the advantage to wearing my hair down, not that I would know since my go to outfit is a messy bun, old jeans, a loose t shirt, and no makeup whatsoever. Of course my roommate is Amberdusk though. The sassy, snappy, gorgeous Thunder Quarter girl who became popular in seconds when she joined Warriors High.

And apparently it would look bad for her to have a loser as a roommate, so the one day I want to wear my usual attire more than ever because my best friend is _in the hospital, _I'm forced to look nice.

Form fitting white t-shirt with a flowy knee length black dress, earrings, a small silver necklace, and black flats. Hair brushed and not a strand out of place. Light coat of makeup and we're good to go.

Those were Amberdusk's exact words. Lucky me. But anyway, time to be social. I guess.

I look back at my table mates, and Rainfeather bursts out, "Finally! They better open the gym again. Do you know how impossible it is to work out in my dorm room when Bluesplash's witch concoctions are everywhere? I haven't worked out in like two days, and I heard they did some updates to the gym I'm dying to see."

Bluesplash giggles and replies, "Yeah, you hate missing your workout dates with Redfox, huh."

Rainfeather blushes, and I smirk as the tanned blond punches Bluesplash in the arm. "F*! That hurt!", Bluesplash cries, and I slide out of the way as her dirty napkin flies in the air.

I open my mouth, but Bluesplash beats me to it. "You know what? Just for that, I'm saying my 'pun of the day' early. I hope it ruins your breakfast."

Bluesplash pauses, then says, "I tried to catch some fog... but I mist."

"Yep. Breakfast ruined," I joke, as Redfox, a tall dude I've talked to a few times, pops up behind Rainfeather.

"Breakfast ruined you say? Don't worry, it's all good now that I'm here," he jokes, winking at me.

"Arrogant much?" I laugh.

"Me? Never! Anyway, what's with the sudden change of appearance, Flare?" Redfox replies, sitting down next to Rainfeather.

"My new roommate doesn't want a loser for a dorm partner. And I told you- It's Flare_shine._"

"Well, you're hardly recognizable so you might want to re-introduce yourself whenever you walk into a room." The redhead smirks, earning a laugh from Bluesplash and Rainfeather.

My phone dings. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later," I say, standing up and brushing off my skirt.

A chorus of "Bye!" erupted from the trio, and I walked briskly out of the cafeteria, before ducking out of the doorway and checking my phone. A text. From Mintleaf!

_Mintleaf - Heyyy. Whatcha doing? _

_Me- Nm. How are you???? Staff said you were doing good but I'd rather hear it from you_

_Mintleaf - Doing better. A bad concussion apparently but no other injuries. Mostly I'm just scared_

_Me- It's okay. I'll sort this out_

_Mintleaf - Don't do anything crazy Flareshine_

_Me- I won't_

_Mintleaf - Promise?_

_Me- Look I gotta go. Feel better _

I felt a surge of anger. Someone _had _to pay for hurting Mintleaf. I just have to find out who.


	9. Introducing My Sister

**Kaushan's POV**

"Why did you have to drag me out here?" I grumble, looking down at my sister's curvy frame darting in and out of racks and racks of dresses.

"Because! The Back to school year dance is in a week. I'm finally a year two. I finally matter. So I'm not going to the first dance of the year in a dress that is soo 2018!" Amberdusk swerves around a poofy dress hanging up, and holds up a white dress with a red sash thing.

"It's- pretty?" I offer, tilting my head.

I'm not the right sibling to be brought on this trip. As the only guy of four kids, I'm constantly roped into Amberdusk's expeditions to find more over priced face goop and clothes. She's already asked me five times if I would "date her if I wasn't her brother." What does that even mean? All I'll ever see when I look at her is my sister.

"That's the highest piece of praise you've given since we got here, so I'll get this one." Amberdusk says, whipping around and rushing up to the cash register.

"This is why you're my least favorite sister!" I shout jokingly, rolling my eyes.

"Seneca could never!" She yells back, then quiets down as the lady steps up to the counter from her computer.

Lacelight and Seneca, my other two sisters, got to eat breakfast. They weren't forced to look at dresses and be told "Get some f*ing coffee if you're hungry."

My mind drifts to school. It was a surprising first day. A girl got attacked. Amberdusk told me it was her roommate's best friend. Not like my sis cares though. Flareshine. I've heard the name a few times but since I'm a Shadow Quarter unlike Amberdusk, I've never really talked to her.

My friends, Rowanjump, Hawkfall, Driftcloud, and his brother Dovespeck, were hanging out with me yesterday, a little after the attack happened. Dovespeck says the school found out by checking the security feed but they haven't released it yet. I hope so. Amberdusk says Flareshine almost went ape-sh* crazy when she heard her friend was targeted.

No one needs a bunch of high schoolers planning revenge on someone they don't even know. Wouldn't that be something. Amberdusk heads back over to me and we leave the shop. If I hurry I can make it back to the school before breakfast is over. Contrary to what Amberdusk says, coffee does not hold me over. I gotta eat!

The huge campus of Warriors High is alive with activity as we cross the school. Posters, even though it's only the second day of school, litter any space given. "Ooh! Cheer tryouts!" Amberdusk squeals, snapping a picture of the bright blue flyer.

I roll my eyes. Amberdusk won't even have to "try out."

She knows this. Pretty and popular is all you really need to get on the cheer team here. Amberdusk interrupts my thoughts. "So who you gonna ask to the dance?"

Her questions catches me completely off guard. I never thought of that-

Uh oh. 


	10. Introducing Complications

**Mintleaf's POV**

My hospital bed is not very comfortable. The sheets are scratchy, and so is my fluttery hospital gown. They only just let me have my phone back. The first thing I did was text Flareshine and it just left me more worried then ever.

She'll do something crazy. Always so reasonable until it comes to herself. The school can take care of this. I try to tell her this and she shoes me away.

Cherrypine left me 116 unread messages when I got to the hospital. Apparently she's the one who found me, but not that I would know since I was _knocked out and unconscious. _Sheesh. I may have concussion but I'm not dying.

All though you wouldn't think so from all the texts Cherrypine sent me.

I can't sleep because my dreams are all filled with unknown faces of people trying to hurt me. Windstar says she and the other principles are checking the security cameras and are close to catching the guy who attacked me. But I'm still scared. It's times like this I wish a had a boyfriend or a girlfriend who would help me through this. Instead I got a best friend who will probably start interrogating the entire campus right after breakfast.

I don't want to miss the Back to school dance. It's next week. Cherrypine promised to help me get a date and a dress because apparently Flareshine would dress me in a xxxxxL t shirt and call it a dress. My head pounds just to think, but with all the thoughts whirling through my head I can't stop.

I reach for my phone, deciding to call Flareshine. She picks up on the first ring.

But the girl who answers isn't Flareshine. She's _pretty. _Long mottled hair, framing her soft face. Vibrant green eyes behind mascara. Freckles slightly masked by shimmery blush. From what I can see the girl's wearing jewelry and a trendy white shirt. "Hey!" She chirps.

Sounds like Flareshine. Using Flareshine's phone. She just doesn't look like Flareshine. "Excuse me? I called my friend not a super model." I say, eyes widening.

"I of all people are NOT a model," Flareshine smirks, "But I did get Amberdusk of all people as a roommate. I can't look bad or else her popular friends won't be impressed so she 'remade' me. It's weird. Guys have never noticed me before. But three guys gave me their number or winked at me today. It's kinda gross, not gonna lie."

I smile. Leave it to Flareshine to still have the mindset of an eleven year old. Not like I've had a crush though, so I can relate. The struggles of being a Pansexual high schooler.

The bruins on my head is ugly to look at so I try to focus all my attention on Flareshine. "Amberdusk huh? Isn't her brother Kaushan? The one you said was 'a little cute I _guess?' _Ha, imagine you get together with your roommate's brother. And the you break up, wouldn't THAT be awkward."

Flareshine blushes furiously. She doesn't even like the guy but ever since she admitted she thought he was a little cute I haven't stop teasing her about it. I can't help but wonder if he'll think she's pretty now and ask her to the dance. I kinda hope so. I don't want her to have to hang out with me the entire time when she could be dancing with a real life guy.

"That won't happen. Stop focusing on me. You. Do you remember anything about the attack?"

There she goes. Detective hat on, friend hat off. "No no no! Stop it. I know what you're thinking. The school can take care of this! You don't have to be my hero or whatever. I'm fine." I snap.

Naturally I'm not going to tell her about my nightmares. Only give her more motivation, no way. It's probably useless but I have to pretend I'm not scared because Flareshine is too awesome to realize she can't save everyone.

A muffled "Hey." sounds from Flareshine's end of the phone. "Gotta go. See ya soon, hopefully."

Then she hangs up.

Well. That was productive.

Question mark?


	11. Introducing Hopeless Lovelifes

**Lionfrost's POV**

Class is boring. Especially 1st period history. Why they hired Longtail of all people to teach the class is beyond me. He's an okay guy, but once you start him on a topic he loves, class ain't getting any work done today.

The only thing keeping me sane right now is Frecklestripe. Next to me, she's chatting softly and constantly arranging her notebook and pencils until her desk looks like an add for school supplies. How she is managing to ignore the flow of words streaming from one of my guy friends Driftcloud's mouth is amazing. The guy's a sweetheart, but once he starts talking he doesn't stop. This is supposed to be a group discussion on who knows what, but what does Longtail expect from a group of highschoolers left unsupervised?

"Lionfrost, did you hear that?" Frecklestripe ask, nudging me.

"Huh?" I reply, snapping out of thoughts. I blink, my blue eyes hazy. I did not get enough sleep last night.

"I said," Frecklestripe begins irritably, "Did you hear that? Driftcloud heard from Dovespeck that the guy who attacked Mintleaf was caught right after breakfast. His mask apparently fell over when Mintleaf tried to fight back and before he fled there was a clear view if his face."

I twist my strawberry blond braid around my fist. That's good news. But I'm not really hyped about it. Everyone has all these rumors flying around, but it was probably a no good loner kid who got mad at the school and launched himself at the nearest kid. Gangs, really? Come on. Ring of elite murderers, I think not.

"That's awesome. Maybe now Longtail will stop doing a headcount every ten minutes and constantly looking out the nearest window. He's all fidgety, and it's not comforting," I joke, smiling.

Frecklestripe looks at me like I'm a little kid who said something dumb. She too knows it's probably a random kid, but of course my perfect best friend will still take it seriously.

Suddenly a light object hits the back of my neck and gets caught in my braid. I slap my hand back, reaching for whatever it is, and Frecklestripe shoots me a questioning look. A note. It's folded, so I open it.

_Go to the dance with me? -Hawkfall._

I look up, finding the tall figure of Hawkfall across the room. He isn't staring at me, bent over his notes and chatting with his friend Rowanjump. Powdery gray hair, hints of darker gray. Slate blue eyes. I guess I never noticed it until he bothered to ask me to the dance, but he's pretty cute. Frecklestripe leans over my shoulder to read it, and looks at me with an excited expression. "Say yes you idiot! He's _attractive. _And he obviously has a crush on you and you would be super cute together!"

I roll my eyes. I was gonna say yes, but now I want to say no just to spite Frecklestripe. She's such a mom. I shove her away lightly, and get up. I can feel her eyes following me across the room as I walk over to Hawkfall. I bend down by his seat, and say, "Sure, I'll go to the dance with you."

His jaw drops so much I think I'll have to pick it up off the ground. I smile. Okay, yeah he's really cute.

**Hawkfall's POV**

What the hell just happened-? I didn't ask Lionfrost to the dance! I don't have enough self esteem for that! Next to me I see Rowanjump biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Did you do something?" I demand.

"I may or may not have sent her a note asking her to the dance as you. To give you a little nudge, you know?"

I punch him, hard in the arm. "Ow!" He exclaims, and I earn a cold glare from Longtail. I duck my head down, fuming. I'm gonna make a fool out of myself in front of my crush. Not cool! Not cool at all. In no universe is this cool. "This is why Snowstrike is my best friend and not you! Easy for you to say 'heh heh just a little nudge' when you've had a girlfriend since the end of eighth grade and are the equivalent of Highschool married!"

Rowanjump rolls his eyes. "Softsong and I are not _Highschool married."_

But I watch him twist the wide golden ring engraved with Softsong's name on the inside as he says this. I remember when she got it for him for his birthday last year. It was blank at first but Softsong had made it so any word could be engraved into it. She wasn't expecting him to choose her name. Since then I've never seen the guy without it.

It only makes me madder because I have had various fantasies where Lionfrost was my girlfriend and she got me the same gift, and I engraved HER name in it, and she fell even more head over heels in love with me. I'm not a helpless 16 year old guy I swear.

The facts really aren't in my favor.

Part of me is happy though. She didn't know it was Rowanjump. Lionfrost thought it was me and she still said yes. I steal a glance at her. She's laughing with Frecklestripe. Even from all the way across the class, I can still see the gleam in her eyes. Why is she so damn pretty?

I tug my school hoodie over my head, groaning. "I can't believe you dude."

"You have a date, I have a date, now Kaushan, Driftcloud, and Dovespeck just need one. I've solved 1/4 of our problem."

At this point I am desperate to switch topics. "You gonna try out for basketball?"

"Yep. Thunder Division Male Team. Maybe I'll get captain this year," he laughs. I know he will. He handsome and plays well and has a girlfriend and is well liked and crap like that. And if he didn't have a girlfriend, a thousand girls would try to be his girlfriend. Wait, scratch that. They still try anyway.

I wonder what it's like to be popular.

**At this point I think we've met almost all our main characters? Frecklestripe, Moriah, Lionfrost, Honeyspark, Mintleaf, Flareshine, Hawkfall, Rowanjump, Dovespeck, Driftcloud, and Kaushan. Awesome. I'll be doing a one shot story introducing all of our characters formally so keep a look out for that! **


	12. Introducing Villains

**Unknown POV**

Apparently the girl is okay. Too bad. If she had died I could have returned to my duty in the Dark Division and not have to target any other students. But she didn't die, so I'll have to wait for my next mission. Thankfully my brother took the fall. Willing to sacrifice himself to not allow Dark Division to be caught.

I heard as well a new girl has joined our gang. She wants to get rid of a guy's girlfriend so she can finally be will the "love of her life." She already isn't well. I can see it in her eyes. That's good. She'll kill without thinking if her precious love is promised in the end.

I think the boy's name was Rowanjump.

I check my phone. My new assignment is here. Surprisingly it isn't to attack anyone.

_Get close to Honeyspark. She's connected. With the right moves, Dark Divsion can overthrow the school, and everyone in it. _

It sounds like the plot of a cliche movie. But our plans run a lot deeper. I would be scared if I wasn't right in the middle of them.

But I can't think about that. Honeyspark. Guess I won't have to go with Icyheart to the back to school year dance after all.


	13. Inteoducing A Not So Good Moening

**Hello. I know it's been months, I have nothing to say for myself. I guess I kinda had writers block, but honestly I just forgot where this story was supposed to go, and spent months trying to figure it out****. This chapter I'll be using the characters Silentleap and Wolfwing from Reviewer. One character is mute, and I've never met a mute person or done the proper research, so if anything is wrong, I'm sorry I'm advance. Anyway onto the fanfiction! **

**Frecklestripe's POV**

Day four. Yay.

I was actually excited to go to school for once. I get a dorm, a new roommate, I can participate in extracurricular activities now. And then this stupid delinquent punk attacks Mintleaf for no reason. Now I have to check my windows are closed six times instead of three or I'll think they're going to come after me. It's an OCD thing.

_No, _it's not just cleaning. Although wanting something to be in a neat and orderly fashion is definitely part of it. A concept that is apparently foreign to Moriah.

I'm already dressed and brushing my hair out of my face when Moriah throws off her covers, not even bothering to make her bed, and stumbles towards the closet. She mumbled something along the lines of "Good morning," although I don't see anything to be absolutely thrilled about.

Forgive me if I sound negative. Believe it or not, someone almost getting killed on school grounds can put a strain on your outlook on life.

I head into the bathroom, grabbing at my toothbrush. I can't remember if I wrote one or two paragraphs for English. It was supposed to be two. I wrote two, right? Great Stars. I'll just check later. I can get a library pass and finish it in the library if I need too. Unless they're all gone. Then I'd have to-

Ack. I'm so busy overthinking I jump a foot in the air when Moriah appears behind me in the mirror. I can tell she trying not to laugh. Hmph.

"What's up?" She asks, stepping over to the sink next to me.

You would think it'd be common sense not to engage in conversation with someone when they have a mouth full of toothpaste but I guess being sensible isn't Moriah's thing.

Spitting out my toothpaste, I answer, "Nothing much. Just trying to get ready."

Moriah nods. She piles her hair into something resembling a bun at the nape of her neck, and then grabs a claw clip and sticks it in place. I'm tempted to introduce her to a thing called a hairbrush.

Moriah's wearing denim overalls, a faded tye-dye shirt, and a blue hoodie tied around her waist with dirt stained off brand tennis shoes and one of those woven friendships bracelet things on her wrist. She notices me surveying her clothes, and asks, "Like my outfit?"

No, not really. Overalls aren't my thing. Moriah's life style in general isn't my thing. She was homeschooled and lived on a farm with no social interaction for the first 15 years of her life. But I guess I can't say, "No, honestly I don't see why you can't just wear some leggings and a blouse, and actually brush that curly mop you call hair and clean you damned tennis shoes."

So I settle for, "Yeah Moriah, it looks good."

Moriah waved her hand, as if shoeing a fly. "Call me Mo. Its easier then Moriah."

I just nod. Mo. Wonderful. Great. I tighten my ponytail one, two, three times. Has to be three. If it's not three something will happen, someone will get hurt, and... I won't get into it. It just has to be three. And now I'm ready. Breakfast hasn't even started yet, but as I like to say if you're early you're on time, if you're on time your late, and if you're late you're dead. I grab my black book bag, which doubles as my purse, and I'm out the door. But not before I make sure it's locked. Three times.

**Mo's POV**

How rude. Frecklestripe could've at least waited.

Honestly, I don't think she likes me much. After I moved my clothes into our closet, she reorganized it according to color. Who does that? And what's her deal with 3? Lucky number, sure. But jeez, her nighttime routine consists of checking the locks, doors, windows, and every other thing in our room three whole times. Mine's just 'throw on an oversized tee for sleepwear and hit the hay'.

Mental note that no one says hit the hay here. No even owns a decent pair of overalls. How uncultured. At least the art programs' cool.

I grab my backpack and a sharpie. Always have a sharpie. Never know when you'll need one. Or when you'll get bored in class and want to draw on your backpack.

As I head down to the cafeteria on the first floor, I accidentally bump into a guy. He scowls and leaves me with some colorful language to decipher. If me or any of my siblings said that back home, Mom would wash our mouth out with her homemade soap. I know she would because one time my brother Fletch stubbed his toe, cussed out a table, and I've never seen Mom whip her head around faster.

Anyway, guess I better get used to it. When I finally get to the cafeteria, it's as crowded as our old pig pen back home was before Dad built a new one. That means it is, indeed, very crowded.

After twenty minutes waiting in line to get some Star forsaken Cheerios and tea, I finally have breakfast. Another mental note- buy some honey, they don't offer that for your tea here.

Finding a seat is hard. Frecklestripe has her Sky friends, I still don't know more then half of the Shadow quarter kids, and the only person who's been remotely nice to me was Oakholly and trying to find one singular person in here is _hard. _

So I settle for two Shadow girls. Wolfleap and Silentwing? Or was is Wolfwing and Silentleap? One of em, guess we're about to find out.

I walk over, and wave. "Hey! I'm Mo. Can I sit?"

Wolfwing raises her eyebrows. She looks like she wants to say no, but Silentleap waves in return and nods. Wolfwing's eyebrows scrunch together, but I decide to let this slide.

Sitting down, I set my tray on the table, and give what I hope is a winning smile to the two. "Silentleap and Wolfwing, right? You guys are Shadows?"

Wolfwing glances at Silentleap, and then says, "Yes, those are our names, and yes, we're Shadows."

Silentleap nods in agreement.

"Cool, cool! I'm a Shadow too!" I say, chomping on my Cheerios.

I love Honey Nut Cheerios. A little too much.

"So," I continue, "What's Shadow Quarter like? Also why's it called _quarters _if there's five? Also how exactly do you sign up for the art program. That's like half the reason I'm here."

They look a little put off by all my questions. Most people are.

Wolfwing clears her throat. "Uh, Shadow Quarter's cool. We have an official hide and seek tag club. Sounds kind of dumb but we take it really seriously. And it's called quarters because there were originally four, Shadow, Thunder, River, and Wind. Sky came later. No one bothered to change it. And you just see our art teacher about art club."

"Nice," I say, gulping down my tea.

Silentleap nudges Wolfwing, and makes a few hand gestures. What's the deal with that?

Wolfwing looks back at me. "Silentleap says there's an elective art class and an art club. You can take both of you feel like it, although the club's the one that goes to the competitions."

I nod. Was that sign language? I wondered if it would be rude to ask, but since I have no filter I ask anyway. "Was that sign language?"

Silentleap nods, and Wolfwing mutters, "ASL, yep."

"Oh I didn't know you were deaf!"

Wolfwing's face does that scrunchy thing again. "She's not deaf. Just mute. Which means she can still hear you. I'm her translator."

"I've never met a mute person before," I say, eating the last of my Cheerios.

Wolfwings mutters something a along the lines of "And it shows."

I decide not to let this bother me either.

"So like why do the Thunder kids hate us? I said hi to one and she glared and called me Shadow scum. What'd we do? Beat their in team in basketball? Did we prank them? Maybe we broke into their common room and like, silly-stringed the place. That'd be kind of epic."

Silentleap's eyes widen. She shakes her head and does a series of more hand gestures. Wolfwing quickly translates. "That'd be against the rules and we should definitely not do that."

She pauses for a second, and then adds, "And we're kind of stereotyped as the 'evil' quarter. Like the Slytherins of the bunch."

Harry Potter references. I can get behind this.

Suddenly, I hear a yell. I look over and see a very angry girl my age glaring daggers at a dude who seems ready to wet his pants. "_Mintleaf _is _not _weak, you imbecile. It's not her fault someone deliberately targeted her and if I _ever _hear you say one more thing about her I will _wring _your neck and pull out all of teeth separately."

The girl then proceeded to call him some words I will not be repeating.

"That'd be Flareshine," Wolfwing pipes up. "Been on edge ever since Mintleaf's attack. Not in any of my classes so I'll gladly be avoiding her."

The bell rings. I squint closer at Flareshine. Oh shoot.

She's in my homeroom.

Final mental note not to tick her off.


End file.
